


Total Demon Island

by Bleachedpasta



Category: Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleachedpasta/pseuds/Bleachedpasta
Summary: There's been a change in plans with the battle for king. Join Chris and 25 demon king candidates as they compete for the crown on Total Demon Island!
Kudos: 1





	Total Demon Island

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit lol

When they all woke up on a boat in the middle of the ocean, they had no idea what was happening. All of them had fallen asleep as normal, and the next thing they knew, boat.

“So,” Rein asked, “whose scheme was this?”

Zofis scoffed. “My scheme is much better than collecting king candidates on a boat.”

“Attention demon king candidates! There has been a change of plans.”

Kanchome looked around, cowering, “who said that?”

“I’m your host! Chris Mclean!”

The demons all looked at each other in confusion. None of them had ever heard of the guy. “No,” Kanchome cried, “a has been celebrity that’s not as famous as Folgore!”

“Hey!”

“Okay supposed celebrity Chris Mclean,” Zeon asked, “why are we here?”

“Actual celebrity. More importantly, I have an announcement from above. Your battle’s been changed.”

The demons looked at each other again, getting slightly more freaked out and frustrated with the circumstances. “Instead of fighting to the death,” Chris continued.

“You know we don’t die when the books burn right,” Brago asked, raising his hand.

“Okay enough with the interruptions! God, you are the rudest group of kids. Continuing, instead of fighting to the death, you will be competing in a reality show. The twenty-five of you remaining will compete in camp themed challenges designed by yours truly, and each week one of you will be sent home via the Fire of Losers at the campfire ceremony. So, any questions?”

Zatch raised his hand politely.

“Yes, blond hair, blue dress.”

“Um, will this be fun?”

“Yes. For me.”

At that moment, the boat docked at a polluted island with a dilapidated set of cabins and outhouses. Chris stood on the dock, grinning with subtle malicious intent. “Welcome all to Total Demon Island!”


End file.
